When he succumbs
by iknowiamnoone
Summary: Eiji likes Tezuka. Tezuka also likes Eiji but he still doesn't realize it. Will the stoic captain realize his feelings before Atobe could steal Eiji away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Red Rose"

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

It was the last remaining week of summer, the air was hot and the sun was unforgivably blazing.

"Zannen munen matta rai ishu!" Kikumaru Eiji, stated as he jumped and hit the ball in mid air.

"Game and match! Kikumaru Eiji, 6 games to 3!" the volunteer referee announced.

The red head cleanly landed on his feet.

"Eiji senpai, I didn't know you're also good at singles!" one of Seigaku's power house, Momoshiro, stated as they shook hands.

The red head replied with a grin and stated. "Nice game, Momo."

"You too, senpai."

The acrobat glanced at his captain who was at the other side of the court, he frowned as he noticed that the stoic captain was not paying attention to him, instead the bespectacled boy was intently watching Ryoma's game.

"Hmph! He didn't even noticed that I won! He's always too focused on ochibi!" the red head thought to himself as he drank his water.

It has been a while since Kikumaru realized his deep feelings for his captain, he always wants buchou to notice him, but it seems like the bespectacled lad only has his eyes for the tiny tennis prodigy. Eiji's not angry at Echizen, he's just a little bit jealous of the white capped freshman for always having Tezuka's attention.

"Nice game, Eiji." Oishi stated with a smile.

"Thanks, nya."

He wish the captain would also notice him. Just a simple "Good job" coming from Tezuka would definitely make his day.

"Atobe san?"

A surprised Horio blurted out as he saw the Hyoutei captain entered the Seigaku court with his usual company, Kabaji.

Everyone turned their attention to the said person.

"Atobe, what brings you here?" the stoic captain approached the grey haired lad.

"Ore sama wants to invite the whole Seigaku team for a vacation slash training in one of my club palace for the last remaining week of summer." The rich king went straight to the point.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Vacation slash training?"

"That would be great! I was actually thinking the same thing! Good thing you offered, Atobe san." Seigaku's coach, Ryuzaki Sumire appeared with a smile.

Everyone was surprised.

"Wonderful! I'll text you the address later." The rich captain stated with a confident smile. Now everyone was totally surprised, since when did their coach and Hyoutei's captain became text buddies?

Atobe slowly walked to the direction of the red head, the grey haired captain fished something from his coat pocket and handed it to the acrobat, who looked so shocked and curious.

"Nya?"

Keigo handed a red rose to the red head, "See you there, Eiji." He stated with an arrogant smile and left the Seishun Gakuen court with Kabaji trailing behind him, leaving a startled team and a confused acrobat.

The mother hen approached the cat like player. "Eiji, since when did you became close to Atobe?" Oishi sounded concerned.

"I don't know, this is actually the first time he talked to me since we fought them, nya." The red head stated.

"Well, looks like he likes you." The tensai joined in.

A/N: This first chapter is quite short because it is just an introductory chapter. I promise the next chapter would be longer and it would come soon. (if there would be lots of readers..) Can anyone please write more TezuEiji fics? please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : "Insomnia"

A/N: Thanks so much for all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

The sky was grey that morning, the air was chilly and the smell of the rain was fresh on the pavement. The soft pitter patters of the rain and the buzzing sound of the engine were the only sounds to be heard inside the bus.

It was a gloomy day, and everyone seemed to be very lazy. Even Momo and Kaidoh were not engaged in some chaotic fight, instead they were slumped back on their seats, asleep. Almost everyone in the bus was asleep except for a certain bespectacled lad who was peacefully reading his book and a certain red head who has his earphones on while enjoying the scenery outside.

This is one of the rare moments wherein Kikumaru Eiji rode a bus and did not fall asleep, maybe because he was thinking of the stoic brunette seated two seats in front of him.

He was busy thinking ways for his buchou to notice him, for the past few weeks, the red head had been trying to get Tezuka's attention. Kikumaru have been practicing really hard, he have been trying to improve his tennis and his stamina to impress the stoic buchou. Although, the captain doesn't seem to notice.

The bus soon came to a halt and everyone eventually woke up.

The "Club palace," as Atobe named, was indeed extravagant. It was big, elegant but at the same time sporty. The grey haired captain greeted them, dressed in his red furry coat and white slacks, "Welcome! Seigaku. Be awed at my magnificent club palace!"

The Seigaku team sweat dropped.

"Thank you, Atobe san." Ryuzaki sensei stated.

The rain stopped by the time the team finished unpacking. Atobe had provided a very large bed room for the whole team, everyone was surprised.

The Seigaku team gathered around Atobe's court for their very first day of "vacation slash training."

"Let's start with free practice." Ryuzaki sensei announced.

"Ne, Oishi, why do you think Atobe invited us here?" the red head asked his doubles partner, as they made their way to do stretching.

"I don't know myself, but I hope he has great motives." The egg head answered.

Dinner was extravagant as expected, everyone was hungry from a tiring day of their training.

For the sixth time that evening, Eiji sneak a glance at the stoic captain, he haven't had any time today to made Tezuka notice him for he was busy training with Oishi to perfect their I formation.

Eiji sighed, why won't Tezuka notice him? Why does he always only look at Ochibi?

"Eiji.."

The red head's deep thoughts were interrupted when the tensai sitting beside him called his attention.

"Are you alright? You seemed very pre-occupied." The ever closed-eyed Fuji whispered to his friend with a knowing smile. Fuji already know the acrobat's feelings for the stoic captain even though Eiji always tries to hide it, the tensai always notices Eiji's secret glances at Tezuka.

"Ah, nothing, this beef steak taste really good, nya!" Kikumaru answered cheerfully to mask away his troubles and reached for a glass of water,

"Yes, it does." Fuji answered as he carefully observed his friend with concern in his now opened azure eyes. Eiji seemed really bothered by the fact that the bespectacled captain can't see his efforts, Fuji thought. Well maybe he'll help the red head a little bit.

Inside the large bedroom that the rich Hyoutei captain provided for the Seigaku, it was quiet and dark, the room was illuminated with nothing but the moon from outside the large window.

Kikumaru rolled in his comfortable bed to face Atobe's high ceiling. He can't sleep. His mind is very chaotic and even though he was dead tired his mind just won't shut up.

( I can't take this anymore! I need to tell Tezuka buchou of my feelings, or else I am going to go insane! But, I can't… I know he will never accept it.. and we're both guys.. wouldn't that be weird? Wait! Does that mean I'm gay?.. but.. no.. ugh! I don't know, nya!)

And because of Eiji's disturbing loud thoughts, the red head decided to leave the comfort of his bed and quietly snuck out of the room to go get some fresh air.

Kikumaru decided to take a stroll on the beach, the moon was full and big, the air was cold and the sea was calm. the red head sat down and dug his toes in the sand. He needed to clear his head, he needed to think and sort things out, He needed to decide.

Will he tell the stoic captain? Will he confess? Or will he just let his sanity be wiped away by these strong, insisting feelings?

"You seem troubled."

A voice from behind startled the acrobat and he immediately turned around to see who it was that was still awake at this hour just like himself.

"Atobe.."

"Why are you still awake? Is there something wrong with your bed?" the grey haired lad asked as he approached the red head.

"Uhm.. No.. it's fine.. really soft and comfortable, nya!" Kikumaru honestly replied, remembering the very jumpy comforter and how he really wanted to sleep but he couldn't.

"Good."

Eiji was surprised that the monkey king was still awake. Aren't beauty sleeps very important for Atobe?

"So, why are you here?" Keigo asked as he seated himself beside the red head.

"Uhm.. nothing, just enjoying the soft breeze." Kikumaru don't know what to say, he had never really talked to Atobe before, this would be his first conversation with the rich captain since the day he gave Eiji the rose.

Kikumaru remembered the rose. "Atobe, may I ask you a question?" the red head asked innocently.

The Hyoutei captain looked up the dark sky. The stars were beautifully shining from above. "Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you gave me a red rose?"

Atobe chuckled and shifted his gaze to the acrobat. Pure curiosity and innocence was present in the eyes of the red head. "Because I want to."

Eiji tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? I mean.. why, nya?"

You are cute.

But the grey haired lad just chuckled again and started standing up. "Because I want to." He stated again.

"But.." Eiji was about to demand a more reasonable and understandable explanation when suddenly Atobe patted the acrobat's head,

"Because I want to." It was the last thing that the captain told the red head and before Eiji could react, Atobe was already walking away.

A/N: Please review! And comment! And Suggest! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: " Fuji takes action."

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

"Eiji.."

"Eiji…"

"EIJI!"

Kikumaru slowly opened his eyes but then shut it again when the harsh sunlight blinded him.

"Uh.." The red head managed to utter before tightening his hug on the long pillow.

Oishi sighed, "Eiji, you have to wake up, Tezuka's going to make you run laps if you're late for practice."

The red head's eyes abruptly opened at the mention of the stoic captain's name.

Tezuka.. Eiji remembered his little walk on the beach last night.

Oishi sighed for the second time. "I'll go on ahead. Hurry up, okay?" and with that the egg head left the large bed room.

Kikumaru slowly sat up, the room was beautiful in a sunny morning, the sunlight passed through the large windows.

Eiji recalled what happened the night before, he remembered talking to Atobe about the red rose. He also remembered that he still haven't made a decision about his "growing feelings" for his captain, The red head yawned and scratched his head.

…

The acrobat was suddenly awakened to reality. What am I still doing here, nya? I need to hurry or else buchou will get mad at me for being late!

And with that, Kikumaru jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom.

"Kikumaru, you're late. Run 30 laps." The moment the red head stepped inside the court he was immediately greeted by their stoic captain.

Eiji sighed, Oh great, now buchou thinks I'm lazy and irresponsible!

"Good morning, Eiji." Fuji greeted with his usual smile plastered on his face. "What's with that long face? It is a beautiful morning, the sun is shining brightly."

"Fujiko.."

The acrobat thought of telling the tensai about his feelings for Tezuka, but maybe some other time?

"Nya, Fuji . I got to go run my laps." And with that Kikumaru bounced off.

The brunette watched his best friend as he rounded the court. Eiji was really bothered these last few days, and Fuji knows exactly why, maybe he should really do something about it, and fast.

That night, Atobe hosted a small party to celebrate the completion of Seigaku's first day training in his club palace.

The moon was full and the stars were shining just like the other night. They were all inside a cottage near the beach, enjoying the karaoke.. relaxing and having fun after a long tiring day of training.

As usual, the freshman of the team has a world of his own, he silently sneaked out of the cottage to get away from his noisy senpais, he sat at the beach as he sip his ponta, a little bit happy with the peaceful silence and the relaxing view of the calm sea.

But it was not long before that peaceful silence was disturbed.

"Hey! Ochibi!"

The tennis prodigy turned to see his acrobatic senpai bouncing to his direction.

Echizen sighed. So much for peaceful silence.

"Ne! ne! Ochibi, what are you doing out here alone? Are you being all emo like always?" the red head asked as he sat beside his tiny kouhai.

"I'm here because you guys are so noisy." The freshman answered, but then quickly added. "And who said I was emo?"

Eiji laughed. "Well, it is a party, so we're supposed to be noisy, ochibi." The red head turned to the sea, the moon was reflecting down the calm waters.

Ryoma said nothing, there was this moment of silence that the golden eyed freshman never thought of experiencing whenever the red head was around.

"Kikumaru senpai." It was strange that Echizen was the first to break that peaceful silence.

"Hm?"

"You've been kind of strange lately."

Eiji was surprised at Ryoma's statement. "Huh? Strange?" he asked looking into the freshman's golden orbs.

But Echizen avoided the red head's gaze, he was not wearing his signature hat so instead he focused his eyes on the soft sand.

Kikumaru stared at the boy beside him, waiting for further explanation, but there was none. The red head was really surprised. Is he being that transparent these days? He was surely trying his best to hide all his personal feelings during the day. Though, he was also sure that Fuji is already suspicious. Well, maybe that's why Echizen also noticed, he is a tensai too anyway.

On the other hand, Kikumaru was touched, by Ryoma's sentence it sounds like he was concerned for the red head.

Eiji decided to shrug it off with a joke. "You're the one who's strange, ochibi. You're suddenly blurting out weird observations nya.." the red head tried to laugh.

The younger of the two frowned. "There's nothing weird about what I said."

Ryoma returned his gaze at the acrobat, "You're the one who's weird, Kikumaru senpai. You're even avoiding the subject." The tennis prodigy stated. And even though Echizen's statements is clearly stating that he was concerned for his senpai, his voice still sounds nonchalant, just like always.

Eiji can't think of anything to reply to that.

"Let me taste that!" and so he just suddenly grabbed Ryoma's ponta and drank it.

"Kikumaru senpai!" Ryoma cried. "Give me back my ponta!"

The red head stood up and stuck out his tongue like a child. "This is mine now, nya!"

The freshman reluctantly stood up and chased his senpai. "Kikumaru senpai, that's mine!" when it comes to ponta, Ryoma could be very possessive.

"Call me Eiji!" the acrobat shouted as he ran around the beach while taking small sips at Echizen's precious ponta.

Inside the cottage, Momo was currently playing tug of war with Kaidoh for the microphone, as usual, Oishi, the mother hen was trying to stop the two, while Kawamura was yelling "Burning!" with no particular reason at all, just the fact that he was gripping his tennis racket. On the other side of the room Inui was making one of his "Juices," while murmuring "This would be done soon, oh this is good, heh." Like a maniac.

Fuji sat beside the stoic captain who was just reading a book at a small couch.

"Enjoying yourself, Tezuka?" the tensai asked.

The bespectacled lad responded with a simple "Hn."

Fuji decided to make move for his plan on helping his bestfriend.

"Tezuka, I need to talk to you, can you come with me for a second?" he asked.

The stoic buchou took his eyes away from his book and looked at the tensai, as if to see if Fuji was really serious, but of course, as usual, all he saw was two closed eyes and lips that was curved up in to a smile.

"Come on." The smiling brunette stood up and lead the way.

If ever Tezuka was a bit curious, it did not show, he stood up with his poker face expression and passed by his chaotic team.

The two brunettes went for a walk on the beach. It is a strange feeling for Tezuka, to just walk out here on the beach and do nothing but relax, because usually he was cooped up at school for many reasons besides tennis practice, maybe Atobe's "vacation slash training" isn't such a bad idea after all.

"Tezuka, I have to ask you something." Fuji started.

They stopped by a big rock and sat on the pure white sand.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever liked someone?" the tensai decided to be straightforward.

As expected, again, if Tezuka was shocked or surprised in any way, it did not show, he just ignored Fuji 's sudden, unusual question and kept his gaze on the calm waters.

Fuji waited patiently for an answer,

….

After a few minutes of waiting with a smile, the ever closed eyed tensai tried again.

"Come on, buchou." Fuji teased. Then he suddenly remembered a nickname that Eiji entitled Tezuka when the red head was once rambling to Fuji about how their captain was so emotionless and unapproachable. "We would be graduating soon anyway. Might as well prove to me that you are really human and not some 'stoic-robot-alien with no feelings'."

With that statement the bespectacled boy raise an eyebrow, and gave the other a look that almost says "Run 50 laps for calling me ridiculous titles." And as if Fuji saw through that look, the tensai just chuckled and stated. "I'm kidding."

When it comes to these kinds of questions, it is really hard to squeeze an answer out from Tezuka, the stoic.

"But seriously, Tezuka. Do you have someone you like?"

…

"Yes." The brunette captain finally answered. His brown hair was slowly being blown away by the soft, cool breeze.

The Seigaku captain is indeed handsome. Fuji would admit that. No wonder Eiji fell in love with this guy, because even though he is always stoic and expressionless, (which is by the way, not Eiji's usual type) if you are with him, you would have this feeling of comfort and security.

Fuji was not surprised by his captain's reply. Now all he has to do was find out who this person is and make sure that Tezuka would notice the red head's feelings for him.

A/N: Thank you so much for all your inspiring reviews. and I am deeply sorry for the very late update. Also, please let me know if you think any of the characters especially Tezuka, Ryoma and Fuji are out of character in this chapter. Because I really had a hard time writing them especially in these kinds of scenes and situations. please review! THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Beginning"

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. And I also don't own the little part here where Eiji and Kabaji fought. I think it's on episode 110 of the series.

WARNING: In this chapter you would see a vulnerable side of Tezuka. I hope he's not OOC.

"Today is all about your individual strength, speed and tactics on the courts, we would have practice matches against Hyoutei, but there would be no doubles, everyone will play singles." Ryuzaki sensei announced.

It was a hot, sunny, Tuesday morning, the third day of Seigaku's vacation slash training in Atobe's Club palace.

"Okay, we'll start the matches at 8, start stretching!"

And with that, the team enthusiastically obeyed. All was in high spirits, well, all except for one, a bespectacled captain to be exact.

Tezuka was a little bit uneasy, ever since he woke up, he has this feeling that someone was observing his every move and every blink, and he also has an idea who it was.

"Tezuka, can I stretch with you?" a voice from behind interrupted the stoic boy's thoughts.

"Fuji."

Who else can it be? Of course it was this tensai. After all, Fuji did asked a rather, awkward question to him last night. And Tezuka is sure that the ever smiling boy is planning something. But whatever it is, it should not be his problem right now since he should be focusing on training.

And so the brown haired captain answered with the usual "Hn." And the tensai's smile grew even wider.

"Game and match! Seigaku Kikumaru Eiji, 6 games to 1!"

Eiji held up a peace sign.

"This guy plays some nasty tennis." Gakuto, one of Hyoutei's members, stated with wide opened eyes.

Kabaji collapsed on his knees. His leg muscles trembling from jumping for when he tried to imitate the red head's acrobatic skills.

"You're amazing, Eiji!" his doubles partner shouted from the side lines.

"Kikumaru senpai jumps too much." Ryoma commented.

Atobe, who was watching from a distance, sipped his iced tea. He was now more and more drawn to the red head, seeing how Eiji defeated his huge, very strong, copy-cat team mate.

Kikumaru approached the bench and was greeted by their coach. "Nice job, Kikumaru, you have improved a lot." She said with a smile.

The red head's joy was transparent. "Nya, Sankyuu, sensei."

Eiji was totally happy, he finally proved not only to his team mates but also to himself that he had improved. He searched for the captain, hoping to see if the stoic boy witnessed his victory against the hulk boy.

Kikumaru's smile slowly turned into a sad frown when he did not spotted the bespectacled captain, he looked left and right, behind and in front of him but there was no Tezuka anywhere.

Suddenly the red head's happiness fell in to sadness and disappointment. Tezuka buchou did not watch my match?

The tensai watched Eiji as he looked from side to side like he was searching for something, or someone, and Fuji's eyes suddenly opened when he saw the acrobat's smile turned upside down. The brunette then scanned the place to see who was absent, he later found out that their captain was the one missing, that's the perfect explanation for Eiji's sudden change of mood.

"Eiji, you did a great job." Fuji congratulated his friend.

Upon hearing the tensai, the red head's smile immediately returned. "Thanks, Fuji, nya."

Fuji remained smiling while carefully observing Eiji.

After a few seconds of uneasiness from the brunette's stare, the acrobat sighed. "What is it, Fujiko?"

"Nothing." The tensai stated with closed eyes, then he leaned forwards and whispered to the red head, "Don't worry, Tezuka watched your match, he just fled early after you scored your last point."

And with that Fuji walked away with his ever smiling face.

Kikumaru was surprised, but at the same time, his happiness returned. So Tezuka watched his game after all, he hopes that their stoic buchou would somehow notice him from now on.

Tezuka strolled the beach alone that night. Atobe was hosting yet another party, the stoic captain cannot understand why Atobe is hosting parties every night. Although, he did say this was a "vacation" slash training.

Anyway, Tezuka needed to think and sort things out in his head, he needed to be alone.

Seeing Eiji's match a while ago brought out some confusing feelings. It was long ago since he first noticed the red head, but he immediately told himself that he could and should control his feelings.

At first it was just curiosity and a little bit of fondness, Tezuka was always curious of how the acrobat could handle being cheerful and hyperactive all the time, he also always notice how talented and unique Eiji was, but he doesn't want anyone to find out that he likes the cat like player, especially Fuji and Inui. And also, it wouldn't match his "serious-captain" image.

And so since then his actions around Kikumaru had been very limited and abrupt, he recalls the time where the golden pair won a match and Eiji's skills improved, that moment he wanted to congratulate the boy but because he was too afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself, he ended up congratulating only Oishi. Tezuka cursed himself silently as he sat down the soft sand. Why is he so coward when it comes to dealing with his feelings?

"Buchou…"

A sudden soft and barely audible voice came from behind the captain, Tezuka turned to look who it was and to his surprise and delight, it was Eiji.

"Kikumaru?"

…

After a short awkward pause, the red head tried to make a conversation.

"Uhm… What are you doing out here alone? Everyone is having a good time inside… Y-you should join us.. hehe.." the acrobat nervously stated, trying to lighten up the awkward mood.

The beach was the same, just like yesterday, and the day before that, the moon was still full, the stars were still shining and the wind was still cold.

The stoic brunette tried to think of an answer besides the truth, which is, the reason he walked on the beach tonight was to sort out his feelings for the boy sitting beside him right now.

"It is getting a little bit noisy inside. I just went out for fresh air."

Eiji was battling against himself in his head, Should I confess to him? But… can I? can I do it? Somebody help me, nya!

"C-can I join you?" The red head nervously asked.

Upon hearing those words, Tezuka's heart suddenly thumped hard in his chest. But he still remained as emotionless and stoic on the outside. (Trying to control his feelings XD)

"Have a seat." He stated with his usual cold voice.

The red head took a seat beside the brunette, heart beating fast, he quickly racked his brain for any topics for conversation.

But after a few seconds of thinking, he gave up. It is very hard to think of a topic when all he hears is his heart beating so loud.

"The sea is beautiful, nya?" Eiji resorted to comments.

"Yes." Tezuka answered abruptly.

… awkward pause….

"The breeze is cool too nya… "

Kikumaru is trying so hard to lighten up the mood, he is supposed to be good at this, but why? Why is it that when it comes to Tezuka he just runs out of topics and is always speechless.

"The moon is so big, isn't it?" Why am I talking about the moon nya? I am so lame, ugh! I should be confessing now!

"Yes." Tezuka answered again. (He's trying very hard to control his strong emotions inside.)

"It's now or never." Eiji thought.

"Tezuka…" the red head started, but as he moved to face the stoic captain, his fingers slightly brushed against the bespectacled lad's hand.

They were both startled. They looked at each other in surprise, it was as if, they both felt a spark on that single, little touch.

Both eyes were locked together, both hearts beating fast.

The moment the red head realized what just happened, he suddenly snapped out to reality. He could feel his face burning hot, he was supposed to confess, but maybe some other time? He cannot think straight now that he just had a staring contest with the handsome TEZUKA.

He suddenly stood up and prepared to leave. "Uhm… I-I should go… I mean.. I'm hungry nya… s-so.."

The captain was surprised and something inside him just burns, it was like, the spark a while ago created a fire inside his heart.

As if the adrenaline rush took over him, Tezuka abruptly stood up.

"Wait."

Eiji stopped on his tracks, the red head was very nervous, this is the first time that he was so nervous for a whole thirty five minutes. "D-do you want to go with me, nya?" he asked.

Tezuka stood there for a moment, face emotionless, contradicting his innermost feelings, his hair was slightly being blown away by the cool breeze,

Kikumaru waited for the captain's answer.

But suddenly, without any warning, Tezuka grabbed Eiji's hand and pulled the red head in to a soft kiss.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your sweet and kind reviews, also thank you for those who put me in their favorite author/story alerts, it really means a lot to me. :) Please also review this chapter, please tell me your comments and stuff, please tell me if this chapter is too cheesy or if Tezuka or any of the characters here were OOC. Thank you guys.


End file.
